Typically, when a customer is experiencing an issue with a product or service, the customer will first seek to resolve problems via online self-help resources such as user forums, web pages, or search engines. When the customer finds they are unable to resolve the problem on their own, they typically will seek live conversation with a customer service representative (CSR), via telephone, instant messaging, or some other medium allowing for live conversation. In such a context, response time is of the essence in order to meet customer service expectations.
Conventional systems have been provided which allow for monitoring and tracking of customer activities such as emails and website visits, and presenting such information to the CSR. However, in order to place such customer activities in context, so as to understand the customer's issue, conventionally the CSR has been forced to analyze such activities, such as by reading through previously sent emails, in order to contextualize the customer's activities. Such analysis can be time consuming, and leaves the customer with the unpleasant experience of being “on hold” while the CSR performs such analysis. To improve the customer experience, it would be helpful to speed up this analysis and more quickly provide the customer with on-target and effective solutions.